


"I'm burning, can't you see?"

by yilloofnarwin



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Imagined sex, M/M, Rafa is almost there...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:50:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6513322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yilloofnarwin/pseuds/yilloofnarwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Miami, where Roger is sunbathing at a private beach while Rafael has already returned to Europe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I'm burning, can't you see?"

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly little something with no intentions other than having a bit of porn, out of any context. ;-)  
> (And I just saw in the Preview that it's exactly 666 words long. Oh, well... salute to the Evil of slash! LOL)

 

I’m lying in the sun, spreading and stretching on a sunbed.

Sweat beads out on my skin, more in the junctions of my body, gathering there and dripping out of them when I move slightly, running down on me, into the bed’s material.

I’m hot.

Terribly hot, almost bothered by the heat, but too lazy to get up and walk inside the house. I stay here instead, facing the possibility of getting cooked very soon.

My eyes are closed under the sunglasses. Your pair of glasses, to be more exact.

My arms are heavy. One hanging down on the side of the bed, the other lying on my stomach.

I’m thinking of you.

And my hand, as if it belonged to your body, and touched me from the distance, starts to draw little patterns on my chest, playing with the curly hair. You touch me even from thousands miles away.

I see you licking your lips teasingly.

I lick mine; they got dry from the thought of you.

You flip your hair back.

I groan. My hand travels lower.

You arch an eyebrow, asking if I want to…

I moan. My fingers brush the waistband of my pants.

Your eyes change into black, telling me, “Do it!”

I flash a look at you, from behind my shades, but you can see it even this way. You answer with your determined face, “I wanna see!”

My hands are immediately joint in action, one pulling the pants down, the other taking my bits out. I hiss at the first contact. You hiss along with me. I don’t touch my cock, not yet, instead of it, I take my balls in my palm, fondle and then release them.

I’m lying there in front of your eyes, practically naked, my hard cock jerking with your every breath, my balls on fire already.

I feel proud under your lusting gaze.

I feel like the most exquisite creature all over the world.

Only because you are looking at me. Looking at me like _that_.

I’m caressing my thighs and you give the adorable little sound of yours for that. I could live on that sound.

Precome leaks from my slit onto my belly.

You want to suck it up from there, I can feel it, but you don’t come any closer. Only watch on.

I have enough when I smell my own arousal, and grab my cock, curling my fingers around it and pressing my thumb into the slit until it aches.

My other hand finds my sac again, pulls on it, feels its weight.

I begin to pump myself, using long strokes, as if it was the same as your hands on me, as if it didn’t matter at all.

It does though.

When you draw in a harsh breath, my balls pull up more, my cock jerks in my palm, my arse clenches inside; I’m getting more sweaty, slick, wet by my body-fluids.

I feel you shaking slightly on the bed, hear you pant, smell your rising excitement.

I need nothing more than a few hard, violent strokes and my body arches up from the bed, my mouth hangs open and utters a deep scream while I release my juice in pearly white strings onto my stomach.

You whimper.

Then come closer, raise your hand and lift my sunglasses to be able to look me in the eye.

You have a strict look on, until you dip your finger in my junk and bring some of it to my nose, drawing a line on its length. Then leaning in and sucking my essence off, biting the tip of my nose when it’s clean again.

I giggle.

You roll your eyes at me. Putting the shades back onto my nose again, getting up and leaving me there, glancing back only once, gesturing toward my body, saying, ’’Don’t let that dry, Roger!’’

I sigh.

Feeling content and lazier than ever.

It’s still very hot.

I hope I didn’t get my brain burnt…


End file.
